The present invention relates generally to semiconductor structures and methods of manufacture and, more particularly, to the temporary joining of a semiconductor wafer to a handler wafer during processing.
Semiconductor devices are typically made by processing semiconductor wafers. Typically, the semiconductor wafer is attached to a handler wafer to secure it during processing. The semiconductor wafer may be attached to the handler wafer using an adhesive that is applied to the semiconductor wafer, the handler wafer, or both. After the semiconductor wafer is processed, it may be separated from the handler wafer by dissolving the bonded adhesive using, for example, solvents or lasers.